


Eye of the Storm

by Exposedma



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thor playing with his new powers in a sexy setting, lightning play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: Thor's powers without mjolnir open up more possibilities, particularly in the bedroom.





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thor Ragnarok was amazing, and I had to explore his new powers and that excellent chemistry between him and Valkyrie.

She could smell the ozone, the electricity skittering across her skin followed by warm calloused hands. Sparks jumped between her breasts, pebbling her nipples and arching her back. His tongue quieting the sharp bite of his powers, her nerves alight and achingly sensitive that she whimpered at each pass of his tongue as he worshiped her breasts, the column of her throat, her ears and her lips. Her hips bucked of their own accord, her legs inching apart and she tried to touch herself but he had her wrists in the next moment. She felt the soft rumble of his laughter before she heard it, deep like distant rolling thunder. She felt his smile against her throat and the graze of his teeth, he was enjoying her torture. The God of Thunder, she’d learned, had a sadistic streak.

“Eager?” Thor asked against her ear.

She nodded, what had started as sparing and control exercises for his powers without his hammer had devolved into this half dressed writhing, this maddening obsession with where he would touch her next, be it with his hands or the gentle flare of his lightning. In a fit of frustration she broke free of his hold grabbed his head and crushed her lips to his, a hasty and messy kiss full of teeth and tongue and the rolling thunder of his voice groaning into her. She could have him right there with no preamble, without the teasing or his maddening gentleness. Valkyrie was all too aware of Thors admiration, of the badly hidden heat behind his eye. She could have him, finish what he started and sate the lust he’d ignited, use him like she’d used so many in her years of exile. She’d been living her life for instant gratification, for instant oblivion for so long that she couldn’t abide waiting, and his worship and tenderness left her unsteady. They rolled until she was straddling him, felt his clothed length straining against her and she rolled her hips, lightning flashed in his good eye.

He sat up and yanked off her pants forgetting buckles and clasps, they heard a tear, and she slapped his chest.

“If you broke those you’re getting me a new pair,”

“I’ll get you ten pairs just so I can tear you out of them again.” He hooked his arms around her legs and pulled her away from his cock and she could have punched him out of sheer frustration, until she realized that he’d positioned her over his face, his mouth, and then she felt his tongue on her aching core and her mind went blank. The heat of him and the sharp tingle that followed set her bucking, his strong hands cupping her ass, pulling her forward as he drank her in.

“Oh god, Thor,” Valkyrie fucked his face, his nimble tongue, cried out at every pulse of lightning he sent across her body, the rumble of thunder echoing around her in time to her frantic heart. She was going to fall with nothing to hold onto. His hands left her ass and twined with her own, giving her the purchase she needed, allowing her more control, steadying her even as she came apart around his ears. She was drunk on him, her king, her God, her Thor, hers, hers, hers. Her legs shook, and her hips jerked in and away from his torturous mouth, her clit was throbbing. Each long stroke of his tongue sent aftershocks throughout her body. Too much and yet she could spend eternity right where she was. Her second orgasm was quick and sharp and left black spots in her vision, left her boneless and even with Thor’s hands to steady her she needed to lie down, and catch her breath.

Valkyrie rolled away, laying back on the cool floor breathing hard in the afterglow. She could feel Thor untangle himself from her legs and prop himself on his elbow. He smoothed away a sweat slicked strand of hair. He kissed her and she tasted the sweet tang of herself on his tongue. Where before his kisses were languid and teasing, she could feel the tension behind them now, sense his restraint, he was waiting for her to be ready and his sweet consideration sent a pang into her chest. She reached down, and finished unlacing his trousers, and watched his face break into equal parts relief and lust as she took his shaft in hand. He thrust into her palm coating her fingers with his want.

“Thor,” Valkyrie nipped at his lower lip, “fuck me.”

She’s not sure if he got his pants all the way off or if they remained hanging around his ankles, but his cock went from her hand to rubbing against her clit in the span of a breath making her cry out, her nails embedded into his back. A satisfied groan escaped him and he bit and sucked on her breasts, her neck. He coated himself in her lust, teasing her again.Valkyrie bit back, marking him in the same way he was marking her. She hooked her legs around his waist heels on his rear and pulled him to her desperately wet entrance. She gasped as he stretched her lips wide, slid into her, filling her completely.

Thor hooked an arm around her waist pulling her with him as he sat back on his heels still utterly sheathed inside of her. He looked from where they’re joined and then into her eyes, “You are so beautiful, Valkyrie.” He made a shallow thrust, “I want you to touch yourself.”

Valkyrie was happy to obey, sliding two fingers into her mouth before bringing them to her taut nipples, Thor sent tiny sparks wherever her hands roamed but kept his movements short kept his cock pressed inside gently rubbing the place within her cunt that made her mewling and desperate mess, he was driving her mad and she moved her shaking fingers to her swollen and sensitive clit, barely touching save for the small blue arcs of lightning dancing from her fingertips, it was enough to send her over the edge, to make her rigid as her body was wracked with another climax. Thor snapped his hips, and then again, setting a brutal pace, and Valkyrie screamed for the overwhelming pleasure. Thor’s power flared around him, the room becoming darker, each breath punctuated with a guttural moan, lightning dancing between their bodies, setting their nerves on fire with a pleasure so intense it straddled pain. She could feel another orgasm on the tail of the last one, sitting on a knife’s edge, another snap of his hips, another slide of her fingers and she cried out clawing at his thighs and chest, her world turned into nothing but the two of them, her senses humming between too much and not enough.

Thor hooked her legs over his shoulders and he leaned in, deliciously deep, his face was raw and open in pure unadulterated pleasure, his muscles taut and corded and Valkyrie thought he was beautiful in that moment. She reached up and touched his sweat sheened face, ran her fingers over the softness of his beard and her heart stuttered, “Thor.” He opened his eye and turned his face into her hand brushing a breathless kiss to her palm as he found his release with a desperate yell that seemed to shake the room. 

They laid together on the cool metal floor, neither speaking. There had been no words when they’d first kissed, no words beyond more, and yes and sweet nothings spoken in lust, in the afterglow sat an awkward silence. The reality of their circumstances settled around Valkyrie, he was her king, and she wasn’t sure how to move forward or what to say after such intense lovemaking, fucking. She couldn’t define what had just happened or the tightness in her chest. But looking at him, at the boyish smile that transformed his entire face at the way he looked at her with such adoration, how his touch was simply right, she pushed the doubts from her mind. He rolled into her arms, resting his head on her chest, Valkyrie decided that whatever the future held she couldn’t regret what had happened between them. She quieted the words she wanted to say with a tender kiss on his brow. She would enjoy whatever time they were afforded, and to hell with the rest.


End file.
